


Sweet Smile

by Minikomaki



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Still bad at this, Uh....., art!, cute sappy stuff, i art sometimes, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: a single soft smile returned by another.





	Sweet Smile

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139045241@N08/38103167005/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> I did it!! many a thanks to the wonderful Ebony_Draygon! this is for her.  
> A link to the fic that i drew this for  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12985059/chapters/29687676  
> Go read it's good
> 
> type: Traditional art  
> Colored with: Markers, and colored pencils


End file.
